My Switched Heroes
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: Deku and Momo are attacked by a villain, who has the quirk ability to switch bodies. Afterwards the villain escapes, thus leaving them switched. Will they be able to find the villain?, and switch back. And will they be able to pass off acting as each other? Tune in and read on to find out.


My Switched Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to My Hero Academia

Summary: During the USJ attack, while fighting alongside Yaoyorozu. Both she and Izuku encounter an enemy with a body swap quirk. See how these two live as one another until the culprit can be found.

Chapter 1

What was supposed to be an informative and practical field trip for class 1-A. Had quickly gone down the gutter, observed one Izuku Midoriya. As villains had appeared aiming to kill the number one hero in Japan All Might. Which had Izuku in a bundle of nerves and concern for his mentor and predecessor to One for All.

Unfortunately before the class could attempt any sort of offense. They were quickly separated from each other, due to one of the villains having a warping quirk. As Izuku had found himself, along with his classmate Momo Yaoyorozu in some sort of mountain zone.

Although it was not long before they were quickly surrounded, by more villains courtesy of the warp quirk villain. And as much as he was nervous, Izuku knew that he needed to focus, not only for his own sake, but for Yaoyorozu as well.

And as soon as they had both gotten into a battle stance, did the villains launch their attack against them. Though thankfully for the both of them, these villains were not the cream of the crop. As Izuku and Momo made quick work of them both, although throughout the fight Izuku made sure not to use too much of One for All on his body.

But as soon as they had finished off the last of them, they had immediately heard the sound of clapping occurring right behind them. And as they both slowly turned around they came face-to-face with another villain, though to them he did not look all that scary.

Until he had spoken saying "Well I did have my doubts that the two of you could handle all these guys by yourselves given that they had the number advantage, but color me impressed hehe." said the villain in mock praise.

Before he spoke again this time saying "unfortunately now you have to deal with me, but thankfully for me, and not for you my quirk will allow me to defeat you both before I escape." he stated as a sudden flash of light had made the two heroes in training cover their eyes. All the while the villain was escaping while laughing quietly to himself, about the chaos that was to befall the two of them.

Soon after the flash had subsided, and their vision was returning to normal. Did Izuku unr his attention to Yaoyorozu. Only to do a double take as he came face-to-face with what appeared to be a clone of himself.

And as he called out to his apparent clone saying "hey why do you look like me?" was when Izuku had noticed something startling. Which was that his voice sounded completely different from his original voice, as it sounded of a higher pitch with a femmine tone to it.

Quickly grabbing at his throat, Izuku immediately felt the absence of his Adam's apple. Though even more mind jarring, was the fact that his skin had now seemed to be not only smoother, but softer as well.

Acting quickly Izuku held out both of his arms in order to inspect them, and what he discovered only served to make him worry more. As his hand were not currently in the gloves of his costume, but also his arms were completely bare as well showing that he was no longer wearing his school appointed workout clothes.

Putting two and two together had caused a sudden sense of dread, to wash over Izuku as his mind came to only one conclusion. As he quickly looked down, he was greeted by the sight of two massive globes of flesh sticking out from his chest, encased in a red high collared leotard.

Quickly picking his head up, all the while blushing a very noticeable red Izuku tried to shake the thoughts already forming in his head. Turning to his body in an effort to distract himself. Izuku said, "Yaoyorozu-san are you alright?" he asked the girl trapped in his body.

Who could only give a nod in response as she herself was still processing everything that had just happened. Taking note of their immediate area Izuku once again spoke this time saying "we should get moving soon, and to see if we can meet up with the others at the least." he instructed his classmate.

Whom had agreed with his plan, soon after the both took off back to the entrance of the USJ. Although for Izuku moving around in his classmate's female body, proved to be a little more challenging than he expected.

Since his now wider hips seem to move in an entirely different way than before, not to mention the jiggling coming from his now much fuller and rounder chest area. But for the sake of getting their task accomplished, Izuku had to force himself to push those thoughts to the back of his mind so that he could focus.

Finally they had made their way back to the room where they first were at. Only for them to find All Might battling some monstrous looking creature, while the other teachers were quickly rounding up the other villains who had not escaped.

Searching quickly they found Aizawa, who despite being injured was alright. And after seeing the last of his students arrive safely Aizawa then said "Midoriya and Yaoyorozu I'm glad to see the two of you safe and sound, your other classmates are outside waitting for us to finish up in here so please go and join them now." he instructed them.

Only for Izuku to say "unfortunately sir we can't simply go and join the others." he said. Only for Aizawa to say back in response "oh and for whatever reason is that Yaoyorozu?" asked their teacher. Which had then resulted in Izuku and Momo telling Aizawa everything that happened to them, including the switch.

And once they were done explaining things, Aizawa in response said "ok then until this situation can be discussed you two stay in here." he told them. Not long after the clean up was finished, and those that needed to be treated were taken to the hospital, except for All Might who was being healed by Recovery Girl.

* * *

**Scene Change: Principal Nezu's Office**

Once everything at the USJ had been resolved, and with class 1-A taken back to campus and dismissed after changing. Both Izuku and Momo found themselves in the principal's office to discuss their current situation.

Setting his gaze upon the switched duo, Nezu cleared his throat before saying "well it would seem that the two of you, have found yourselves to be in a uniques situation according to what you told Aizawa." he exclaimed. While they could only nod in acceptance as there was not much else to say.

Gaining their attention once again, this time Nezu said "both of your parents have already been informed about your situation, however for Yaoyorozu-san your parents are still too busy overseas, but hopes that this is resolved soon enough." he exclaimed.

However Momo(I) then spoke saying "not to be rude sir, but what about the rest of class 1-A have they been told about us?" she asked in worry. To which Nezu replied "fear not for only I, along with the other staff members of the hero course know about your problem, however this means that until we can catch the villain responsible you two will have to act like each other until then am I clear." he told them.

Which had the both of them nodding in acceptance. And before he dismissed the switched pair Nezu lastly said "fortunately I have granted the both of you the day off tomorrow from school so that you can further discuss things in private, now if that is all you two should head to the locker rooms and get changed." he exclaimed as he waved the pair off.

And after exiting the office the duo slowly made their way to the locker room, all the while b=nerves had overwhelmed them both. As they were about to experience one of the many hardships that comes with their current situation.

Standing outside of the door leading into the girls locker room Momo(I) could not even move her body as she stood rooted in place. However a little nudge from Izuku(M) had gotten her going.

And as she entered the girls locker room, she couldn't help but notice how similarly it was designed to the boys locker room. The only distinct difference was that the girls locker room held a flowery aroma scent to it.

Quickly finding the locker that was hers Momo(I) had input the combination and opened the locker. After pulling out the school uniform, she knew that it was now time to get changed much to her apprehension.

And after carefully removing her costume, Momo(I) was left in nothing but a pair of skimpy bclack panties. And try as she did, she could not help but take a look at her chest.

Which had left her awestruck as, this was the first time she had ever set her sights on a pair of women's breasts before. Quickly tearing her gaze away from her bountiful bosom, she had quickly snatched up the bra from the pile of clothes.

As she was holding the undergarment in her hands, a look of confusion appeared on her face. As she wondered to herself how in the world do girls put these things on.

Knowing that she did not have the time to struggle with the bra, she had placed it inside of her bag before moving on. Which went by quickly, though she did have a little trouble with wearing a skirt though.

Once she was done getting dressed, and putting away her costume and shutting her locker. She had exited the locker room, and immediately saw her former body already dressed in the male school uniform.

And as Izuku(M) looked over his former body he said "did you have any trouble getting dressed?" he asked. Only for Momo(I) to respond saying "yes I did not know how to put on a bra, so I left it in your bag." she had stated, much to Izuku(M)'s astonishment.

As he quickly said back "are you crazy, my or rather your breasts are far too large to not wear a bra." he exclaimed. And as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, Momo(I) said "well do you want me to go back in and try to put it on?" she quietly asked.

Only for Izuku(M) to respond by saying "no we've already wasted too much time here, I will just have to teach you tomorrow." he stated as the pair exited the school grounds.

And before they had each entered a limo waiting to take them to their new homes for now. They traded contact information, before agreeing to meet tomorrow.


End file.
